Fire & Ice
by Sierra.Gem
Summary: Two new girls are attempting to get into the League. The hothead with the power of fire and the master of the freeze ray are bound to clash.
1. The Birth of Fireball

A/N: Okay, another Dr. Horrible fanfic for y'all. Writing with OCs again. I promise, I will write more with the canon characters – I did write one for this section. The thing is, I just fear writing OOC. This chapter's just an introduction to the OCs.

**June 21**

**Hello, my loyal readers – who aren't much. YET.**

**Yes, my wonderful people, I have applied to the Evil League of Evil! Like I said I would. There's a slim chance I'll get in, but I still think I have a good chance! We need to keep more evil in the world and there are some people who keep the fires of hatred a-glowing. The likes of Bad Horse, for example, or Kim Kardashian.**

**Bad Horse. To think I'll actually get to see him for real! Will let you guys know if I get in. Which I will. Because I got the FIRE, baby!**

…**Okay, I'm working on a new catchphrase. Or at least Morguean tells me to do so. That Morguean. You know how she is.**

…**She wants me to tell the all of y'all that she's doing well. And thanks me. Got to stop posting and get out there and prove to the ELE that I'm worthy!**

**FIREBALL OUT!**

[Setting: Fireball/Santana Benton's Apartment…]

"Did you tell your 'wonderful people' I'm doing well?" Morgan Wellington asked, spinning around in the chair with the wheels.

"Yes, Morguean, I did." Santana Benton rolled her eyes, getting off her computer. "Think about it, Morgs. The Evil League of Evil. And you could be part of that sidekick allegiance thing or whatever it's called."

"Sidekick thing? Bitch, please, I'm Morguean."

"You are my sidekick."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to shout it from the top of the Empire State Building, Santana!"

"Fireball!" She snapped. "I told you to call me by my evil name!"

"Whatever, Santana."

"_Fireball."_

[Setting: Many years ago, outside Alfred Hitchcock Elementary School…]

It wasn't always this way. Santana Benton, or Fireball, wasn't always evil. There was something that changed her. Sadly, it had to happen so early in life.

Though she was ashamed to admit it, a long time ago, Santana was…_cute. _She was missing her two front teeth and had little pigtails sticking out of her head.

Morgan Wellington, her sidekick even then, couldn't be described as such. She wasn't just missing her two front teeth, she'd knocked them out and a little was left in, so they just looked more awkward than cute. Her parents didn't really feed her since they were always out working, so she was thinner than most of the other girls.

"Tag!" Santana slapped Morgan hard on the shoulder. "You're it!"

Morgan began to chase after her, laughing as she sprinted. Just another cheerful day. Until they came along.

"Everybody run!" One of the teachers ran outside frantically. "It's Bad Horse!"

Their kindergarten teacher hurried them under the slide where they couldn't be seen.

Some horse was destroying the school and running after children in a mad frenzy. He had already succeeded in trampling and killing a few already and some brave teachers attempting to save them.

Then some strong guy broke the school's walls and attempted to ride the horse.

"That's Captain Hammer!" Santana heard one of the swooning teachers sigh. She looked and saw that they'd all fainted and were piled in a heap. She nudged Morgan, who then realized that all the kids were alone without teachers. They were vulnerable and left to be trampled.

The horse threw the guy, "Captain Hammer," off of him and headed through the parking lot to the playground.

Santana and Morgan shut their eyes and began to cling onto each other, knowing that this was the end. They didn't want to die as little kids. They wanted to meet Justin Bieber first – and they wanted to meet him before all the other kindergarten girls did.

"Wait!" Santana opened her eyes to see another teacher and a little boy rushing towards the slide from the parking lot – just where the horse was headed. "We've got one more!"

Her eyes widened in horror. She recognized the little boy – it was her brother Jason!

"Jason!" She screamed, terrified for him, but Morgan clamped her hand over Santana's mouth.

She closed her eyes and heard the squealing of tires.

When she opened them, Captain Hammer was back on the horse again, trapped inside a circle of cars. He then got off and punched the horse in the mouth, sending him falling down.

Later on, Santana had read years later, Bad Horse did recover and nearly killed Hammer. Then she was satisfied, knowing that it wasn't totally a failure.

Wait, you ask. That doesn't explain why she's evil. Well, we're getting to that part.

As the other kids rejoiced and the teachers fawned over Captain Hammer, Santana and Morgan curiously headed over to the circle of cars.

A loud gasp was heard.

Under a red Cadillac, Santana saw her brother Jason, not breathing or moving with tire marks on his stomach.

She started to cry and knew that it was this "hero" who killed her brother.

Before Morgan could stop her, Santana stomped up to him.

He looked down at her. "Aww, a little fan." He patted her hair. "Look, squirt, why don't you scamper off and go play with your Darbie dolls or whatever and if I have time, I'll—"

She kicked him hard in the shin.

As he winced, taken by surprise, one of the teachers pushed Santana aside.

She was punished and put in the time-out corner later.

However, Santana grew to know that corner well after her brother's death. She sometimes even went in it from her own free choice. It helped her think. Later on, from first grade to middle school, she tried to learn about science and did many experiments.

It happened in fifth grade. Santana lit a fire in the school's science lab, where she often went after classes ended to think and experiment. However, the fire grew to be uncontrolled and it trapped her so she could only breathe in smoke.

However, she didn't die. It gave her the ability to breathe in smoke. Santana was proud of this little miracle…until she saw her fingers burning. But as much as she tried to blow them out, they wouldn't go out. She realized something then.

The fire was _coming from_ her fingers.

She shared it with Morgan, careful not to set her on fire, and they decided on a name for her: Fireball.

That was also the same week that she found out about the League. She swore that when she was old enough, she'd be a part of that. Morgan was doubtful.

In middle school, she mixed many dangerous chemicals together to form a deadly potion of sorts. Though proud of it, Santana knew it would most likely endanger her from the radiation. Before throwing it down the sewer, Morgan mistook it for a sports drink and drank it.

That was when she became Morguean. Whenever she drank the potion, which she needed to daily from then on to live, for a long period of time, her fingers would become poisonous. If she laid a hand on you, you'd die immediately, which is why she always wore gloves around that time, unless she was trying to kill somebody. However, she wasn't very fast because she was normally underfed, so most targets escaped her.

Santana had picked out the name and thought she was quite clever for it. When you die, your body goes in the morgue. Her name was Morgan. _Morgue-an._

Thus, the pair was born…again.

[Setting: The Laundromat…]

Santana gazed at him.

She didn't even know who he was, but she just found herself watching him every time she went to the laundromat.

The first couple times she'd seen him, there was a girl he'd talk to. But now there wasn't and he always looked sadder. Not even sad, more like depressed.

Maybe it was his girlfriend or something and they broke up.

Santana took in a deep breath. Inhale, exhale.

_I'm going to talk to him, _she thought. _I'm going to talk to him. I'm standing up._

She stood up.

She sighed and sat down. _I'm sitting down._

Why was she so afraid of talking to him? It wasn't like she was in love with him or something. She didn't know anything about him. She wasn't like Amber Kravitz.

Amber "Dual Personality" Kravitz. Amber "Act Like a Goody Two-Shoes and Then Take Every Random Hot Guy Whose Name You Don't Even Know to Bed" Kravitz.

Santana shrugged and got her laundry. Maybe they'd cross paths sometime.

She didn't know just how right she was.


	2. Proving I'm Not a Poser in a Parka

A/N: Yes, I did throw in the GW reference because of my recent watching of the movie. I needed a first letter. And Steve Buscemi doesn't scare me. "snowingrain" is sort of a pun on Johnny Snow and an inside joke between me and a Horrible-loving friend of mine. Did I misspell "nunchuck?" The theremin part is weird, but I just wanted to give Morgan some quirks. She and Moist both have some quirks and are honestly pretty useless, so they're even to me. Also giving a little glimpse of Santana's normal life. If I portrayed Horrible and Moist OOC, please give me some constructive criticism on how I can improve my depiction. No flames, please.

**June 23**

**Hello again. Still waiting on the whole ELE thing. I've tried to be as out there as I can.**

**One, I mugged a hobo. The Hammer would not approve – or did he ever really care? Well, I don't either way.**

**Two, robbed a Starbucks. Besides the money, I took a couple of mini donuts. Even the Fireball gets hungry. I used the POP on that, though, so good practice.**

**Three, crashed a rich teenage girl slumber party at some upscale mansion. I made the house girl show me Daddy's wallet. I've got enough cash to choke a camel, one could say.**

**MESSAGES TIME.**

**Here's one from magicjan95. Wow, magic. Doubt that, Jan.**

**"You and Morguean are like Enid and Rebecca from _Ghost World." _Aww, thanks. I love that movie. But Steve Buscemi scares me. Morgs likes him, though. LOVE the nunchuck guy though. Wait, what you said: was that a compliment?**

**Geez, here's our good friend snowingrain again. Let's see what he/she/it has to say now.**

**"You think you can get into the ELE? You're so inferior compared to everyone else there. Bad Horse, Dr. Horrible…all of them are so much more badass than you."**

**Dr. Horrible? It is to laugh. He doesn't scare me. Nothing scares me!**

**Besides clowns. They're so creepy with their demented painted faces. And Steve Buscemi.**

**FIREBALL OUT!**

[Setting: Billy/Dr. Horrible's Place…]

"Who does this…this poser think she is?" Dr. Horrible snarled angrily.

"What's going on?" Moist walked over to him, trying to see the computer screen clearly, getting the keyboard soggy.

"This 'Fireball' is trying to get into the League and says she's not scared of me. Are you kidding? I'm Dr. Horrible! I have a PhD in horribleness!"

"You really need a new catchphrase. Maybe that'll help you."

"I don't need help, Moist. _She'll _need help. Probably some little punk who won't be able to stand the League."

"She has a sidekick who can make people die." Moist read the description page on her website. "And she uses something called the POP."

"It sounds pathetic."

"It's the 'Power of Persuasion.' She can make people do what she wants."

"You're kidding, right?" Dr. Horrible shook his head.

"I've never seen you get so worked up. So in a way, you're kind of letting her win."

He paused. "You're right, my evil…moisture…buddy. I'm going to challenge her. I need to prove to her my horribleness."

"Dude…" Moist shook his head.

[Setting: Fireball/Santana Benton's Apartment…]

"Morgie, you're gonna kill me here." Santana's head fell on the kitchen counter. "Please stop!"

"I need to practice!" Morgan moved her hands rhythmically.

There was nothing worse than the theremin, or at least Santana thought so. That was Morgan's primary instrument and it made a noise that annoyed her roommate to hell.

She stomped over and, her eyes turning red, made Morgan look at her. "You will stop playing."

She obliged. "Don't use the POP on me, I'm your friend." She looked at the computer. "Hey, Smokey the Bear, you've got a message on the site." Morgan alerted her.

Santana ran to the computer and sat on the chair with the wheels. After reading the message, her eyes widened. "Get this, Morguean."

"Get what?" Morgan asked.

"I got a message from Dr. Horrible himself. He's challenging me. He doesn't think I'm qualified for the League."

"He should know, though. He's in it. Wait, I thought he doesn't scare you."

"He doesn't. What could he possibly have against me?"

"I don't know. Steve Buscemi…dressed as a clown?"

"But what are the odds of that, Morguean?"

"I don't believe in odds, O Great F." She shrugged. "Like, what are the odds that Amber Kravitz didn't sleep with that guy who owns the theater so she'll get a bonus?"

"Slim to none, but that's just a fact of life."

"What's going to happen to your job if you get into the League?"

"I don't know. I'll quit. Trash the place. Leave them to clean up the mess. I've wanted to do that even before I applied."

"Testify, sister."

"Well, I guess I'll take him up." Santana read what she typed as she typed it. "'Meet me at Dooley Park at six. You're on.'"

[Setting: The Laundromat…]

Santana sighed, her head in her hands. He was there again, eating frozen yogurt by himself.

Was he mentally unstable? Was he waiting for somebody who never seemed to come? Or was he just some guy eating frozen yogurt?

She sighed, going to collect the laundry.

He seemed like he was getting up, so Santana decided to leave.

As she headed out the door, going past him and trying not to look at him, he tripped over something and the frozen yogurt went all over Santana's clean clothes.

She sighed. "Back in they go." She shook her head.

"Um, sorry about that." He frowned.

"No, it's cool." She put the clothes back in and looked at him. "So I see you here a lot and you look depressed. Anything you need to get out of your system?"

"Wait…you've been stalking me?"

_Damn it! Why did I have to say that? _"That's such an ugly word." Santana stammered. "Let's just say 'casually looking over frequently.'"

"No, I think the term is 'stalking.'"

"Do you have anything to say that won't waste my time?" She folded her arms across her chest, getting irritated.

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, not saying anything.

"I thought so." Feeling a bit guilty at being cold towards this total stranger, she headed over to the bench where she normally sat, letting things go back to normal as he left.

[Setting: Dooley Park, at six…]

Santana closed her eyes, sitting on a bench.

She didn't really have anything to wear that signaled "Fireball," so she just wore a bunch of red in the hopes that he'd put two and two together.

Also, there were Morgan's big and obvious gloves that read "Toxic."

"Do you think he's going to show up?" She asked. "Maybe he's, like, standing you up."

"He didn't seem like the guy who'd back down from a fight." Santana shrugged. "But neither am I."

"Well, you're not a guy."

"You know what I mean."

Morgan saw a guy in a lab coat with a gigantic gun of some sort a little farther away from them. "It's just a hunch, but I'm betting this is our man."

Santana looked in his direction, smirked, and snuck behind the many trees until she was behind him. "Hello, Doctor." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Unless I'm mistaken."

He turned around and looked down at her. "Fireball?" He started laughing. "You're just so damn short!"

"Look, you challenged me. Going to hold up on that?"

"I'm not going to fight a little dwarf like you. I don't have time for a grudge match with every poser in a parka."

"I'm not wearing a parka."

"You get the general idea. Look, just go home and play with dolls or something."

_I'm not a baby, just short, _Santana fumed.

Then she remembered.

She'd heard someone say something a bit like that to her in the darkest memory she had. And that angered her.

Her hair blazed. Her eyes turned red. She chucked a fireball at him from her hand.

He dodged it just in time and froze her with what was apparently a freeze ray.

"Santana—I mean, Fireball!" Morgan yelled, but she soon was frozen too.


	3. Crazy Random Happenstance?

A/N: Hopefully this story is turning out well. I want to remind you, no flames. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flames.

[Setting: Billy/Dr. Horrible's Place…]

"Okay, you beat me," Santana shook her head, trying to defrost while she was being held not captive, but in the sense of captivity, by Dr. Horrible, "so I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look, I might be on the League with you. Maybe. Are we supposed to fight each other when we're all working for the common evil? We should just call some kind of truce."

He thought about this for a minute. "You may be right. But just try to stay out of most of it. You're obviously not experienced enough…or tall enough."

"Okay, enough height digs, Doctor."

"Fine." He replied. Santana analyzed his face carefully. There was something about him she recognized, but couldn't put her finger on it….

[Setting: The Laundromat…]

Santana didn't even look at him this time.

"Hey, you?" She heard a familiar voice.

"I have a name." Santana growled.

"Well, I don't know it."

"Santana Benton." She put the laundry in the machine and turned to glare at him. "What do you want?"

"Sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay." She softened a bit. "I was a bitch."

"Hey, you don't happen to like frozen yogurt, do you?" He asked, smiling a bit. "Because I only asked for one and they gave me two."

"Yeah, I actually love frozen yogurt. All those times I 'stalked' you, you made me really hungry."

"Really? What a crazy random happenstance."

Santana laughed, sitting down. "Is that a pickup line?"

"Don't let it go to your head."

"At least it wasn't perverted, like so many other lines I've heard."

"Well, _Santana, _I'm surprised that you like frozen yogurt."

"It's delicious, sugary, and edible. Why not?"

"Well, I just thought that because it's _frozen. _I thought you might want something with a little more…_fire."_

She paused. It wasn't possible. How could he know?

Then she recognized him.

"You're…!" She started to scream, but he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Please, tell the world!" He growled through his teeth. "Look, after yesterday, I recognized you and thought that there wasn't really any point in not telling you. Also, I did it to freak you out. Communicate normally and act natural."

She nodded. "Um…well, uh…"

"Billy."

"Well, Billy, it was nice seeing you here, but I think I'm going to have to go."

"So soon?" He smirked at her. It scared her a bit.

"Unfortunately so soon." She started out the door.

"Your laundry?"

"I don't love those."

When she was driving home, she thought, _Morgan's stuff!_

She banged her head on the steering wheel in frustration, knowing that Morgan would be mad at her if she didn't get her stuff, and her horn sounded, immediately making her more alert.

As a driver in another car shouted a string of profanities at her, some of them she didn't even think were in English, she only thought, _When I said he didn't scare me…I was wrong. So very wrong._


	4. Meet Todd

A/N: Haven't worked on this story for a while! Is "defectless" a word because I've heard it is and I've heard it isn't. By the way, I've been obsessed with a certain movie/musical recently and I was a bit inspired by it. However, I'm not going to directly copy it and I'm not going to do a fanfic for it, because 1) I have no ideas and 2) I would probably ruin it. :p That's no way to behave on your first day out. But, um, since you're such an exceptional beauty, I'm prepared to forgive you. ;)

[Setting: Fireball/Santana Benton's Apartment…]

"I can't believe it." Santana shook her head, sighing. "He knows who I am. How could he know who I am?"

"It wouldn't be that hard." Morgan shrugged.

"Gee, thanks for the support. You know, if you'd act more like a sidekick and help me out—"

"Are you kidding me? I've been there every step of the way for you! Just because I don't let you use me like some kind of puppet—"

"Wait a second…" Santana shot up. "That's it!"

"We're going to use puppets?"

"No! I need somebody to control, someone able, someone…stupid."

"Someone to help you do your bidding?"

"Exactly!"

"Um, Santana," Morgan laughed nervously, "isn't that what a sidekick does? And doesn't that position belong to me?"

Santana grabbed Morgan's shoulders and looked her right in the eye. "Well, you can do all the smart stuff and they can do all the grunt work while I order you all around. I need a perfect patsy, a defectless doormat! I'm going to put up an ad!"

**June 24**

**WANTED: Someone to do evil bidding! Needs to be strong. Does not need to think for him/herself.**

**Throw me a line here!**

**FIREBALL OUT!**

[Setting: Same, the next day…]

There was a knock at the door.

"Morgs," Santana called, "the door?"

Morgan rolled her eyes and leapt off the couch that she was so peacefully napping on to answer the door.

To her surprise, she saw a guy about their age, looking around vacantly. His gaze rested on her and he snapped to attention. "Oh, hey! You're, uh, Firecracker or something?"

"I'm Morguean." She snarled. "You must be here to answer the advertisement."

"Yeah! Dude, you know about that too?"

"Yes, I'm Fireball's _sidekick, _a position only to be held by me. You do know that you're just a tool, don't you?"

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Come in." Morgan fumed.

As she let him in, closing the door behind her, Santana entered. Her face lit up when she saw him. "You must be here for the ad!"

"Man," he looked back at Morgan, "there's some tough competition in here, but I seriously need this job."

"Oh, no, I'm Fireball! I placed the ad!"

"Cool!"

"So what's your name?" She sat on the couch.

"Uh, I'm Todd." He followed suit. "I mean, I think I'm pretty strong and I don't really like thinking that much."

"Uh huh." Santana nodded. "I understand. Todd, do you have a job?"

"I want to be an actor." He grinned proudly. "This is pretty exclusive info, but I'm going to have a guest appearance on _House _next season as a patient!"

Morgan snickered. Santana shot her a glare, then turned her attention back to Todd. "That's very nice. I see you fit our description quite nicely. Do you know how to handle a gun?"

"Of course I do. I grew up in the country with my dad. We'd shoot game all the time. Never really got anything, but life goes on."

"Now one last question, Todd. What's two plus two?"

"Twenty-two." Todd nodded proudly.

"You're hired!" She embraced him.

Morgan jealously sulked near the door…until she came up with a plan.

[Setting: Billy/Dr. Horrible's Place…]

Morgan slapped her hands down on the table. "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me—"

"That's for certain." Dr. Horrible scoffed.

"Are you listening to me or what?"

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Now, as I was saying, Santana's got this new guy, Todd, in her command. He's a total tool. He's an idiot, but she's going to use him to get rid of you."

"What? I thought we had an alliance!"

"You did until you scared the hell out of her at the laundromat! If you want to stay alive and if I want to stay her sidekick and not get replaced in favor of the Magnificent Brain, we've got to kill him."

He thought for a minute. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Great." Morgan smiled wickedly. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"But you just said—"

"Forget what I said. I've matured from that point."

Dr. Horrible nodded. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	5. Here's Looking at You & May We Help You?

A/N: Suspicions have been raised. Sorry for the short chapter. Finally we get to meet the evil bitch Amber Kravitz.

[Setting: The Movie House...]

"I hate this place." Santana complained. "I hate the elderly women who go to see the _Sex and the City _movies, I hate those snot-nosed little kids who just keep getting fatter and fatter, and I especially hate the-"

"Oh, shut up, Santana." Amber Kravitz rolled her eyes. "You're just angry because you hate your life and you have no one in it."

"That's not true." She frowned. "I have Morgan."

"Are you two, like, girlfriends or something?"

"I'm choosing to ignore that. And I have Todd."

"Todd?" Amber raised an eyebrow at her. "Who's Todd?"

"Todd's my new guy friend."

"Ugh." She snorted. "I bet he's a weirdo."

"Go get your nose fixed. You sound like a pig."

"Why, you..." She trailed off.

"What?" Santana snapped, turning around sharply...and coming face-to-face with Todd.

"Santana," Amber whispered, "who's the hunk?"

"That's Todd."

Her jaw dropped. "_That's _Todd?"

"Uh, yeah." He grinned. "Hi, I'm Todd."

"Well, Todd, how about you and I-"

"Um, Fire-I mean, Montana?"

"_San_tana."

"_San_tana, I just thought I'd see how things were doing."

"Hey, guys." Morgan appeared back at the counter. "I was just on break. Did I miss any...Oh. Hello, _Todd_."

"Hi, Morgan. I just dropped by."

"Just dropped by?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh, for Christ's sake, Santana! Haven't you ever heard of not mixing business and pleasure?"

"He _pleasures _you?" Amber giggled. "Santana, you dog!"

"Everyone, just stop!" Santana exclaimed.

They all shut up.

"Look, Todd, I can't really talk now. I'm working."

"Oh. That's okay. I'll see you tonight?"

"He's having dinner with us?" Morgan raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yes, he is, because he's our new friend."

Todd bent over and kissed Santana on the cheek. "Bye." He smiled before departing.

"Did you see that?" Morgan growled at Amber, then turning to Santana. "I knew there was something going on between you two! I knew you didn't hire him just for muscle! You wanted someone to willingly-"

"Morgan, enough!" She interrupted. "I hired him so he could do work for me. I don't even know what that was, but whatever his feelings for me, I can assure you that he's never going to replace you!"

"Replace me?"

"That's all you're concerned about, I know it! He's just...there! He's not what you are to me!"

"Or were!"

"Lovers' quarrel." Amber muttered under her breath.

"Let's face it, Todd is replacing me!"

"No, he's not," Santana stated, "and we're leaving it at that."

"Could you stop the catfight for a minute and help me out here?"

She froze. _He wasn't. _She turned around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see a movie." Billy shrugged. "And I encountered...whatever that was. Much more entertaining."

"Cut the crap! I know that's not why you're here!"

"Do you think just because I'm...well, who I am, I don't take a day off for self-enjoyment sometimes?"

"You're playing coy and I _hate _that! Just tell me why you're here!"

"Look, I'll service him if you can't do it, Santana." Amber stepped over to him. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, I'd actually like to be serviced by Santana Benton." He smirked.

"You're a jerk." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, I'm honest." He leaned down. "It doesn't seem like she likes you very much." He whispered.

"Bet on that." She murmured back. "I hate her too."

"I heard that!" Amber rolled her eyes.

"So you're really here for what you say you are?"

"Yes." Billy replied. "I am. Who was the guy talking to you, by the way?"

"That was my new...friend, Todd."

"Oh. Todd." He glanced at Morgan, who turned away.

Santana noticed that. _What was that? _She shook her head. _I'm being too suspicious. _"Okay, fine."

"Hold on. I want to hear you say something."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

She sighed deeply. "Welcome to the Movie House. Here's looking at you, and may we help you?"

He snickered. "That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard a person say."

"Look who's talking, Mr. 'PhD In Horribleness.'"

Billy cleared his throat warningly. Santana looked over to Amber, who was staring them down.

"What?" She shrugged, walking away.

"She seems suspicious to me." He muttered to her. "I think you'd better look out for her." Then he walked away, nodding with acknowledgement at Morgan.

_Or was it something else? _Santana suggested to herself. A pause. "Damn it, that jackass didn't pay!"

Morgan snickered.


	6. Bingo

A/N: Just thought I'd get back to this. There was a lot of tension in the last chapter and it seemed kind of awkward to me, so I thought I'd just show what Santana really feels. Short chapter, sorry.

[Setting: Fireball/Santana Benton's Apartment...]

_You lost your cool today. It's okay. It happens to the best of them._

Santana sighed, lying on the couch, a cold cloth on her forehead. It wasn't easy being her; having to deal with Amber and Billy, not to mention Morgan being so difficult, and on top of that, there was the League.

Worst of all, she hadn't even thought of a plan yet. What was she going to use Todd for, anyway?

She sat up, but her head immediately started pounding like a drum, so she laid back down again.

_Jason wouldn't have wanted this._

Santana screwed her eyes shut, trying to repress the memories of her brother. But it was no use - Jason wouldn't have wanted her to have gone in the direction of evil, but it was what she had to do to avenge him.

That was it!

She smirked. In truth, all she really wanted was to get revenge for what happened to Jason. And who deserved the revenge?

Captain Hammer.

Before she could begin thinking of ways to get back at him, the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Santana called.

"I don't know, who is it?"

"Come in, Todd, it's open." _Note to self: start locking the door, _she thought suddenly. _There are bad people out there...Wait._

"It was me the whole time?!" Todd exclaimed, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, yes, it was."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"You looked like you were having a nervous breakdown at the movie theater. Why don't you just quit?"

"How else am I going to get money?"

"Um..." He looked like he was thinking very hard, but Santana knew that wasn't possible. "I got nothing."

"Right."

"Fireball...Morguean doesn't like me, does she?"

"Do you want me to be honest with you?"

"Um...I'm not sure."

"If I'm being honest with you, I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh, yeah, sure, that!"

"No, she doesn't."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Because she thinks you're replacing her."

"Replacing her?" He whimpered. "She can't be replaced. She's the smart one."

"Aww, Todd, you're smart too."

"No, I'm not. I'm the strong one, she's the smart one, and you're the one we all listen to. You're the chief."

"'The chief.'" She smiled. "I kind of like that."

"Great!" Todd brightened up.

Santana laughed.

"Hey, you're my friend, right, Fireball?"

"Yeah, sure, kid." She sighed. "Hey, Todd...you don't have a sibling, do you?"

"Yeah, I do." He replied. "Her name's Marina. She's a brunette and really nice, until she got all obsessed with some guy named Captain Ham Hock or something."

She snickered. _Captain Ham Hock._

"I never really liked that guy, so whenever I say that, she yells at me. She wears a picture of him on her shirt all the time. It's a little bit creepy, if you ask me. Also paired with the fact that she knows everything about him."

It took a while for those last couple of words to sink in. "Everything?" She smiled wickedly. _Bingo._


End file.
